Dendranthema morifolium. 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE TARxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema morifolium and herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE TARxe2x80x99.
This new cultivar was the result of hybridization of a female parent, xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,215) with a male parent plant of an unpatented Chrysanthemum variety. The new cultivar was selected in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE TARxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE TARxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE TARxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit;
4. Light yellow ray florets;
5. Very uniform round growth habit; and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum are similar to plants of the parent cultivars in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 in the following characterictics:
1. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch;
2. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks earlier;
3. The new cultivar has lighter yellow ray florets; and
4. The new cultivar has a more free branching, round plant habit.
The new cultivar also differed from the male parent in flower type.
The new cultivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Citrinexe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,094). However plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Citrinexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has a decorative type flower form;
2. The new cultivar has more ray florets;
3. The new cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching; and
4. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch.